You Give Love A Bad Name
by kclaura2003
Summary: Based on 3x14; episode entitled "Prey". While Andrea hides from The Governor in the warehouse she reflects on all the choices she made that led her to this moment. Rated T for some language. One-shot. Andrea/The Governor.


**Hi, there! :) **

**This is a one-shot based off of 3x14, the episode entitled "Prey". This is when Andrea is on the run from The Governor. This piece is my interpretation of her thoughts and feelings. Some of the dialogue and events depicted in this are not strictly canon, I added some things. **

**"You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

_There's nowhere to run/No one can save me/The damage is done/Shot through the heart/And you're to blame/You give love a bad name…_

Andrea thought she never would have had Bon Jovi lyrics running through her head as she desperately ran for her life through an open field while being chased by a madman in truck who was gaining on her every second. However, with every push, pull, and strain of her body to exert herself forward - running, running, running - she concluded that those Jersey boys in the iconic 80s band had somehow ironically foreshadowed her current predicament.

_There is nowhere to run….there is no one to save me…and the damage is most definitely done! _Andrea thought as she listened to the sound of her feet hitting the ground, which was a bit damp with moisture causing her to slip sometimes but she refused to let herself stumble.

The Governor was close on her tail, laying on the horn, the diesel engine revving louder and louder as he tore through the field after her.

Andrea saw something up ahead - what used to be a warehouse - most likely defunct and abandoned long before the outbreak ever began. She made a beeline toward it, knowing The Governor would see her and follow her in there, but it was better than trying to outrun his truck.

As she slipped inside, she could of swore she saw him slowing the truck to a stop, saw him glaring at her with the one eye he had left but Andrea knew she didn't have time to stop and think about anything. She quickly but stealthily moved about in the dark warehouse; trying not only not to keep herself hidden from The Governor but from any walkers that might be lurking around inside.

It wasn't long before Andrea heard the footsteps; not the shuffling of a walking corpse but of a living man; slow, and calculating - hell-bent on finding her and bringing her back to Woodbury.

As she slowly backed up to move away from the sound of his footsteps, a low guttural growl came from behind her. Andrea turned and saw a walker creeping up on her and in one swift motion she ran her knife, the only weapon she had on her thanks to Martinez confiscating her gun, through its forehead. It crumpled to the floor with a light thud but it was still loud enough that The Governor probably heard it and Andrea grimaced when she heard him whisper:

"Andrea?"

She quickly crouched down underneath a row of glass windows. She listened to his boots scuffing the floor and soon she heard him begin to whistle. She didn't know what the tune was, if it was any specific tune at all, but the way he was whistling: eerily and tauntingly - it sent chills over her body.

"Andrea?" The Governor whispered again. She crouched so low to the floor that she was almost sitting down on it.

"Andrea…Where are you?" The Governor called out to her in a sing-song-y voice.

"C'mon, darlin'….Don't be like this…We can work this out." He taunted in that raspy drawl of his.

Andrea grimaced at the sound of his voice; a voice that she once found to be so alluring , so sexy - it now resembled the sound of nails on a chalkboard to her.

The Governor started to whistle again and Andrea listened as she heard a short squeak, followed by something heavy scrapping the floor as The Governor walked. She figured he must have picked up something - like a shovel - and the sound of whistling and metal scrapping the floor echoed throughout the empty, dark warehouse.

Andrea rolled her eyes. _I know this guy's full of himself but now who does he think he is?!…Jason Voorhees?! _She thought incredulously as she also thought he would probably start going: "Ch…Ch…Ch…Ha…Ha…Ha" any moment now.

She felt like her heart actually ceased beating for a split second when she realized he was now moving right above her behind the wall of glass windows.

The scrapping abruptly stopped and suddenly the glass above her was being shattered; the shards of glass rained down upon her. Andrea put her arms over her head to shield herself and quickly scooted backwards out of the range of falling glass.

She scurried behind a large wooden crate and leaned up against the back of it, breathing heavily, knife drawn.

"Andrea!" The Governor cried out and she could tell he was getting angry. She remained behind the crate, her heart beating rapidly, as she listened for his footsteps again.

"Andrea," The Governor beckoned softly, almost tenderly now. "Andrea, baby. Come back. Come back to Woodbury. That's your home now."

Andrea shook her head at his statement. _No, Phillip. _She thought. _I thought it was my home but I was dead wrong…I should have known better…I should have listened to Michonne…She was right…And I knew she was right but I didn't want to listen…I should have gone with her…I should have gone to back to Rick and the others…they're my home…my family. I betrayed my friends. I chose comfort over loyalty…but not anymore….No! I have to get back to that prison…I have to tell Rick there is no deal… The Governor is coming and he's going to kill 'em all!_

"Don't you worry about Rick and the gang." The Governor was calling out to Andrea now as if he had somehow read her mind.

"I'm gonna take _good_ care of them. All of '_em. _You wanna know how I'm gonna take care of 'em, Andrea? I'd be glad to fill you in," He spoke so casually, like he was talking about the weather or the results a sports game.

"First, I'm gonna start with Michonne," The Governor began. "I'm gonna take an eye for eye. Then I'm gonna split that _BITCH _in half with her own sword!"

His voice went from soothingly calm to vengeful spite so quickly, Andrea almost thought there was a different person speaking. She trembled at the gruesome picture he was painting with his words.

"Secondly, it's gonna be the redneck brothers." The Governor continued, his footsteps looming closer and closer to where she hid.

"Look at it like I'm taking out the garbage…I mean, I'm really doing everybody a favor by disposing of them because we'd all be better off with a little less _white-trash _in the world, don'tcha think, darlin'?"

Andrea squeezed her eyes shut tightly and re-opened them. _First of all, I'm not your "darlin', asshole…_She thought scornfully. _And second of all, that "white-trash" you speak of - those guys have a lot more integrity and heart than you ever will! _

"Next, it's gonna be Glenn and Maggie," The Governor had started to take a one step at time each time he spoke a sentence; his painstakingly slow footsteps becoming the new way he was taunting her.

"I haven't yet decided on who to kill first and which one I should make watch their sweetheart die before it's their turn to go. Any suggestions?" He asked sarcastically and Andrea almost yelled out loud to him that she did have a suggestion for him in the way of "go fuck yourself!" but she held her tounge.

"Then, it's gonna be whoever's left. The last two women, the old man and the baby." The Governor went on.

Andrea closed her eyes again and felt hot tears welling up in her eyelids. _Carol, Beth, Hershel, and dear, sweet baby Judith…He's gonna kill the most innocent of them all…what a goddamn monster. _

She reopened her eyes and gripped the handle of the knife tighter. She could hear him so close - he was right on top of her now - she could feel it. He wasn't far from where she hid behind the crate and she shook with anticipation; wondering not if but when he was going to discover her there and pounce on her like a cat on a mouse.

"And then I'm looking at Rick's little man," The Governor was finally concluding his plans. "I'm gonna demonstrate to Rick the last thing my daughter felt before she died using his son and Michonne's sword."

He paused before he uttered the last threat; it was not a promise but a sure-fire guarantee:

"Lastly, the sheriff. I'm gonna save the best for the last, Andrea. I'm gonna let him watch everybody he loves and cares about die around him. Then I'll put him out of his misery." His low, raspy, un-nerving drawl not only sent chills all over her body but also a tidal wave of heat; a growing wildfire of rage building up inside her.

"So do you see now, sweetheart?" The Governor asked now, returning to that phony casual condescending tone that irked her to her core.

"You ain't got nuthin' to worry about. Your friends are gonna be taken care of, my dear." Then he chuckled, softly, albeit it was a wicked chuckle nonetheless.

Andrea's mouth ran completely dry at the thought of all the Governor's plans being executed and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would follow through on everything he had said. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and felt her stomach grow queasy not only at The Governor, but at herself.

_I can't believe I fell for him…_She chastised herself.

_I can't believe I fell for all of it! His charm, his wit, his pretty-boy good looks…I actually thought - no! - I believed…I believed him to be a good man…I believed him to be a good man even though Michonne told me he wasn't…I believed him to be a good man even though he terrorized Glenn and Maggie…I believed him to be a good man even though he forced Daryl and Merle to fight each other to the "death"…_

_I stood back and let him declare "war" on the prison…let him paint a false picture of the people I know so well…let him mislead the gullible people of Woodbury…I stood back and watched him do these things…all kinds of crazy, inhumane things…and I stood by him….I was no better than he is…a sad, pitiful excuse for a human being…_

_Michonne said I had a "messiah complex"; she was right as she usually is…I thought I could save the people of Woodbury...I thought I could save my old friends, Milton, and myself…And I thought…foolishly enough…I actually thought I could save Phillip from himself…_

Andrea listened now as she heard The Governor pause just inches away from where she hid. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she wondered if he could hear it. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, rage boiling over inside. She wanted to jump up, show herself, and take him on with her bare hands. She wanted to end this: right here-right now.

"Andrea?" The Governor called again and then he turned and slowly began to walk away from the crates she hid behind.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, listening to his footsteps retreat, and then she made her move. She hurried toward the back of the warehouse thinking if she found the back door she could escape and possibly take his truck.

As she rounded a corner, another walker crept out of the shadows and came snarling after her. She swiftly backhanded it with her knife, slightly annoyed that on top of running from The Governor she had to deal with walkers as well.

_Our problems are not just about the walkers anymore. _She thought as she hurried along. It was ironic to Andrea that the walkers, who used to initiate such fear in everybody, were now more of an inconvenience than anything else.

_Don't have time to deal with them while you have bigger fish to fry…a lunatic on the loose hell-bent on killing anyone that stands in his way of having complete control….lately it's been the living, not the dead, who has given us more reason to be afraid ….fight the dead; fear the living._

She came to a steel door with a cracked window on it and carefully opened it. It was a stairway leading up to an exit and it was filled with walkers. At first they all seemed to be in stupor but as soon as the door opened and their sickly yellow eyes feasted on Andrea - they slowly turned and began creeping toward her.

Andrea quickly shut the door and turned around. There was a figure slowly moving toward her but she could tell it wasn't any walking dead man. The Governor approached her, one step at a time, his one eye fixed intently on her. She backed up against the door and discreetly wrapped her hand around the door handle.

The Governor stopped about a few feet from where she stood; his Beretta pistol in his right hand, tapping softly against his leg and he held the shovel in his left hand.

"Andrea," He whispered. "Come home."

Andrea shook her head defiantly. "No, Phillip. That's not my home; not with you. I'm going back to my real home."

The Governor scoffed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," He spoke to her like he was speaking to a ornery child. "It's up to you; which way is it gonna be?"

Andrea felt her hand tighten on the door handle and an idea sprung into her mind.

"It's gonna be done _my way_!" She exclaimed as she opened the door and hid behind the back of it.

The walkers slowly filed out; shuffling their way toward The Governor. He was taken back for a split second by her brazen move; but knowing he had no time to dwell on it, he started swinging the shovel, knocking the deads in their heads.

When it was clear to do so, Andrea slipped out from behind the door, walked inside the stairway and briefly watched him take on the walkers behind the closed door. He was clearly outnumbered, there was no telling how many walkers she had set loose on him, and she watched as he resorted to his pistol; the shots echoing throughout the warehouse.

Andrea sprinted up the steps, to the outside. She saw his truck parked close by, ran over, flung open the door, and looked at the ignition.

_Damn, he took the keys! _She thought as she looked back the warehouse, the gunshots and his yelling still coming from inside there.

_Don't have a lot of time…_Andrea thought. _If he does make it out of there alive; I still gotta run…I gotta go…don't know how to hot wire the truck anyway._

Andrea took off - running, running, running, as fast as her legs would carry her. She was gasping to catch her breath by the time she reached the outskirts of the prison. Winded and exhausted albeit, relieved, she looked toward the guard tower and she had never been more happy to see anything else in her life.

She could barely make out a moving figure up in one of the towers but she judged by the figure's height and its stance - it was mostly like Rick on watch.

Andrea slowly stumbled her way through the thicket. She still panted heavily but she smiled as she carefully lifted her arms in surrender; to show Rick she was unarmed; to show she was back - to show she had finally made her choice on which side she was on; the right choice - the right side.

_C'mon, Rick…_Andrea thought happily. _C'mon…Look over here! I'm here, Rick! I'm back…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I ever left you guys…but I'm back now…Everything's gonna be OK…_

Andrea's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she felt something or someone wrap a tight grip around her neck and a hand slapped over her mouth.

The Governor had somehow survived the heard of walkers, followed Andrea, and now he had her on the forest floor, his weight on top of her, holding her down and his hand clenching her mouth. She frantically pushed against him but he was much stronger.

_Oh god, no! No, no, no! This can't be happening….No! Rick! Rick had to have seen me…Rick had to have seen me go down…NO! I can't fight him…He's too strong! _

"Hush little baby, don't say word…" The Governor hoarsely whispered to her as he held her down and quickly pulled something from his coat pocket - a washcloth. He put it over Andrea's nose and mouth and she was forced to inhale something chemical, yet sweet - chloroform.

"Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird," The Governor taunted to her while he smothered her with the washcloth.

Before she succumbed to the effects of the chloroform, it wasn't a nursery rhyme that played in her mind. It was Bon Jovi again:

_There's nowhere to run…no one can save me…the damage is done…_


End file.
